fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pete the Platypus
''Pete the Platypus ''is the main character of the Wii U game with the same named, named Pete the Platypus. Peter or just called by everyone else he know, Pete is a Male and a Platypus that lives in a farway planet named Kapler 69-4c which is 265 lightyears away from Mobius. He is the leader of a secret organization of Platypuses that fight evil in the suface due to the new evil wolf leader of Kapler named George the Great who makes Kapler into a messed up and polluted wasteland where evil lurks everywhere. Pete lives in his lair where he does expirements and where he sets up group meeting for his group named the Prized Platypuses. Appearences *Pete the Platypus *Sonic the Hedgehog: Universal Crisis Biography When Pete was just born he was a healthy little Platypus who was training to become strong and the trainer was his own father named Lance the Platypus. Pete's mom named Courtney the Platypus was also teaching Pete by making him develop skills. Then at the age of 21, Pete was a strong and smart Platypus who can defend himself and can solve multiple math problems and theorms. Then one day a new leader named George the Wolf or as other called him George the Great One was voted the ruler of Kapler 69-4c. His new rules was unfair to may citizens of the planet and many protested against him causing his populrity to downfall so George did the only thing to do, but....kill the protesters and make an evil army to rule by force and rule. A few years later the planet was polluted and full of crime, and for Pete he lived in a secret underground lair were he was protecting his parents just in case of danger. So then at the lair Pete was making a delivery when suddenly the evil forces enter his lair trap him making it impossible to escape. The evil army kill Pete's parents infront of his own eyes as he seen a large razor cut through their intestines. Pete just stood there crying, but he said to himeself that he was trained for all this as he used a special move he taught himself which was mind control as he concntrated enough to break the large iron shield that was blocking him and fought off the machines. Now for the rest of his life he vowed to himself that he will kill George and avenge his parents. Many months later Pete makes a group named the Prized Platypuses who fight evil to make Kapler 69-4c a better place. General Information Personality and Traits Pete is an adventerous, caring, and sometimes vicious being. Pete has good stealth for sneaking into areas and speed which helps Pete in case he's chased or has to run away. He can get furious/vicious at times whenever in a fight or being attacked and Pete can often get depressed at times due to his several memories of his parent's death. Pete cares for his friends and treats them like they are apart of his family. Pete is a protective being as he protects many things such as himself, his lair, group members of the Prized Platypuses, and the residents and Kapler 69-4c. Physical Appearence Quotes Trivia *Pete makes an appearence in Sonic the Hedgehog: Universal Crisis as playable character. Pete is founded when Sonic travels to Kapler. *It is rumored Pete will have his own game on the Nintendo 3DS Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:MarioPhineas76's Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters